thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Roar Returns Chapter 4
Chapter 4- Hanging out, missions and Makini's potential! Hi there everyone, this chapter is going to be much longer than usual and may even reveal some important things about the five main characters. I had some extra help with this one. FanficFan920 helped me with quite a bit of – Fanficfan920: 'You called?' Me: "How did you get into my AN?' XD Fanficfan920: 'I broke in... You can't see it right now, but I'm smirking.' Me: 'Oh, what brings you to the fourth wall world of Author notes? I was just about to tell everyone that you helped me with Fanya's backstory scene and the lead up to it that's in italics' Fanficfan920: 'Elementary, my dear Grace. You were about to mention my contribution to the chapter. Thusly, I felt it was my solemn duty to explain it to the readers. I mean, I DID write it after all.' Me: 'Ok then, go right ahead ' Fanficfan920: 'Thank you. Hello everybody! What's going on? FanficFan920, AKA the creator of Fanya, here. Hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am. Anyway, you're probably wondering why I'm here. Well, I'm here to let you in on a little secret. Come here. You see, Fanya is Swahili for "Beckon." Why is that important? It's because Fanya is actually a different version of my recurring OC, Beck. Now, for those who haven't seen my stories. (Go check 'em out.) Beck is my OC in my story "Well, Hakuna Mattata." So, to recap, Fanya is Beck and Beck is Fanya. They are pretty much the same character in all but name and background. For those who haven't read "Well, Hakuna Mattata," don't worry, it's not mandatory reading in order to know who Fanya is. The worst that'll happen is probably a reference or two to Fanya's alternate self via Fanya's ABILITY, which will be explored more as we go forward. Expect me to... interject... from time to time in order to let you all know when there's reference, just so you're not TOO confused. Anyway, if anyone has questions regarding Fanya, drop me a PM and I'll be happy to answer them. Back to you, Grace!' Me: 'Thank you, Fanfic920. Well everyone, that's the end of my notes for this part. On with the show!' Note: Fanfic920's scenes and dialogue is in italics. The next morning… ''-Dream-'' Aisha saw Janja throw a staff into a volcano and with a sudden shake, the volcano produced fire which formed a lion head of a famous villain from Simba's history. This fiery spirit had dark orange brown coloring with a yellow nose, markings on his ears and the edge of facial fur, pale yellow eyes and a pure white scar over his left eye. "Are you..?" Janja began in fear. "Yes, I am Scar" the fiery head replied. "Scar?! No! did I do this?!" Aisha cried. Scar turned around to see who had cried out. "Ah! My young successor" Scar grinned. Aisha screamed. Then she woke up in a hot flush and rushed outside to get some fresh air. What if that happened?! Maybe I should ask someone? Argh, what if I'm just paranoid?! But he looked right at me as if he could literally see me in the dream! She thought as her mind was racing while she was breathing heavily. I need to get outside! She realised as she hurried outside of the den near the peak of Pride Rock. She tried her best to relax when an unexpected visitor popped up. "Are you ok, Princess?" Makini asked. "Oh, hello. You're my mother's newest advisor, aren't you?" Aisha stated. "Yes, Rafiki's helping me get used being a Royal Mjuzi from the background while he does his own thing. My cousin is watching the tree of life right now" Makini replied. "Makini, could you ask one of the past kings or queens if Scar was ever summoned in a volcano?" Aisha pleaded. "Um….I shall try" The young adult mandrill replied. She listened carefully as the wind rustled around her. "Has someone ever tried to summon Scar in a volcano before?" Makini asked the wind. She listened harder before the wind blew normally again. "They said it did happen long ago but only they, Janja, Ushari and soon Hila will know about this past event" Makini stated. "Thanks Makini. I'm going to go on a small walk for a bit. If you want me for anything, tell Kuona to look for me" Aisha pointed out before leaving Pride rock. Why did Mufasa disappear like that yesterday? I hope that dream wasn't too symbolic She thought worriedly as she continued her walk near Kilio Valley where the elephants reside. Aibu watched Aisha carefully and tried to think of something keep her attention. Just then, Kuona came flying by in a hurry. "Aisha, there's fujo with the hydraxs, a jackal got one of them stuck in a tree!" he cried. "Are the others on their way?" Aisha asked. "Yes, I told them before I came to you" Kuona replied. "Lead the way, Kuona" Aisha stated as she followed him to the tree the hydrax was in. Meanwhile in the grove of trees… 'Where's the Lion Guard when you need them?' The hyrax thought to himself, trying to maintain his grip on the tree branch he was currently hanging from. 'Why did I think climbing a tree was a good idea?' The hyrax continued to himself. "There, he's over there!" The hyrax heard someone say. Turning his head, slightly, he found Kuona flying in, with other members of the Guard close behind. 'Wooooo, Thank Mufasa,' the hyrax thought. 'I'm saved.' However, the lapse in concentration he had caused his grip on the branch to loosen. The hyrax squeaked in panic before falling. Fanya, seeing this, quickly said, "I got this," and sped towards the tree. "Oh no, you don't!" Dogo cried as he stood guard to protect his food. Fanta was pushing himself to the breaking point. He had to go faster. He had to. "Fanya! What are you doing?!" Abasi cried. Fanya came out of his stupor to realize, he had slowed slightly. He sped up, began to slide, and barely managed to catch the hyrax on his back before he hit the ground. This action threw Dogo away from his lunch. Dogo growled in frustration. "Why do I never get the juicy ones?!" He groaned. "You can get something else if you behave now scram!" Kunoa cried. Dogo ran away as fast as he could. Fanya and the Hyrax let out sighs of relief. The hyrax then disembarked from Fanya. "Be a bit more careful next time, alright little buddy?" Fanya asked, eliciting a nod from the hyrax before he departed. The rest of the Guard had made their way over to the speedy feline. "Great slide, Fanya!" Shujaa cried. "Nice save, Fanta." Abasi remarked. "That was too close, Fanya, what happened," Aisha asked in slight concern. Fanya mentally panicked a moment before responding, as calm as he could. "Eh, nothing you need to worry about. Come on, let's head back to HQ, I'm starving." "But we just ate a while ago," Kuona pointed out. "Well, I'm hungry for more," Fanya countered sternly as he began running at super speed back to HQ, needing to be alone with his thoughts for a little while. "I wonder if he's ok?" Aisha asked. "Hopefully, he's fine." Abasi looked back at Kuona for reassurance. "Let's just see when we get back" Shujaa suggested. The Guard returned to the lair to find Fanya eating silently. They prodded a bit for Fanya to reveal why he's so dodgy: "What's wrong, Fanya?" Aisha asked. "Come on, Fanya. What's bugging you?" Shujaa asked. "Please, Fanya. Tell us why you're so not you today" Kuona pleaded. "Tell us please!" they all begged. "Alright, fair enough, it'll keep you from asking. Gather 'round my friends and I shall tell you my tale." the young cub replied. "It all started many seasons ago. I woke up one morning, and my family was nowhere to be found. Good riddance, honestly." Fanya began. A young Fanya woke up from his slumber and gazed left and right. He couldn't find a single lion anywhere. "Wait, you were abandoned?!" Shujaa cried. "Why were you alone?" Kouna questioned. "Who would want to leave you behind?" Aisha wondered. "Guys, shouldn't we let him continue?" Abasi pointed out. "No talking during story time," Fanya calmly said. They weren't exactly the best of lions. So, I decided I would strike out on my own. Enjoy my freedom, as it were. The young Fanya ran across the cloudy Savannah, feeling the wind and rain going through his fur. However, one day... An accident gifted me an ability that I both love, yet despise. The young Fanya went to stop, but the slippery rock wouldn't let him. The cub screamed in hopes an animal would help him, but no one came. The momentum took him off a cliff, a fall that Fanya thought would surely kill him. Things looked pretty bleak in the young cub's terrified mind. His life flashed before his eyes. But, before he could impact the river below, he felt electricity course through his veins as lightning literally struck. "That should be…" The other members began. "Impossible? Yes, I know but that's how it happened. Fuli will be able to back me up on this. So, anyway…" Fanya pointed out before continuing the story. -Flashback- When Fanya came to, the first thing he saw was the face of a female cheetah. "Guys, he's awake!" The cheetah said. Fanya found himself surrounded by more animals, a mandrill, a hippo, an egret, and a honey badger. "You okay little guy?" The hippo asked. "What happened?" Fanya asked. "I found you floating in the river unconscious. Luckily, I managed to get you out and got you to Rafiki here..." she pointed to the mandrill, "...before you drowned." The cheetah placed a paw in Fanya's. Suddenly, Fanya felt his eyes widen. -Vision- The cheetah dived into the river, a look of panic plastered on her face, and pulled the unconscious Fanya out of it. Once she was out, she carefully placed him on her back and high-tailed it away, faster than he'd ever seen anyone run before. -end of vision- Before he had the chance to grasp the fact that he had a vision, tears began to well up in Fanya's eyes as he pulled the cheetah closer to him. "Thank you," Fanya whispered. "Thank you." After that, I stayed with Rafiki for a while in order to regain my strength. But every once in a while, I saw Fuli run past. From that point on, I vowed that I would train myself to be the fastest lion ever. That way, she'd know that she did a good thing by facing a little ole cub like me. I soon learned that the lightning that struck me gave the ability to see events of the past, present, and future. Luckily, it only served to motivate me more. One day, Fanya was witnessing Fuli running around the track Lion Guard HQ had when his eyes widened. -vision- "They're coming in fast, Fanya's in the lead. No wait it's Kiburi, now it's Fanya again. Kiburi is sprinting hard but Fanya is running hard. This might be a tie folks!" Ono exclaimed. Then they all crossed the finishing line. Everyone gasped. "Fanya, you made it past the finishing line first!" Ono announced as everyone cheered. -End of vision- Once I got back on my feet, with some help from Fuli, I managed to be able to live on my own again. And from that point on, I pushed myself to the breaking point, becoming faster with each passing day. Though, it didn't come without its rough patches. Fanya had grown a lot since Fuli saved him from the river. Now, he's running as fast as he possibly could, training to be the best. However, on this particular day, he had pushed himself too hard. The cub collapsed on the ground, panting hard. 'But I was determined. And before I knew it, I became the fastest lion in the Pride Lands that you currently see before you.' Fanya finished recounting. "So you have visions at random moments…." Aisha began. "Somehow survived lightening which explains how you knew the jackals were going to attack the zebra which means…. you can be our danger alert!" Abasi finished. "That must be pretty handy to have" Shujaa realised. "Yeah, that gives us an advantage on the outlanders" Kuona added. "However, it can be confusing at times if I don't have enough time to process the vision" Fanya pointed out. "Since we're sharing our history with each other, I'll go next." Kuona smiled. "I was born in the grassland area near the Mirihi Forest to my parents who happen to be related to Hadithi. My dad is a rouge hawk-eagle named Tai who choose to be rouge since the circle of life isn't always fair to predators but even in the backlands, I occasionally saw the previous guard in action especially Ono. The way he watched the pridelands from above and spot danger quickly was incredible. I knew that I had to meet him one day and now I have. Since the day I first saw the guard in action, I knew I had to practise my spotting things from a distance skill as much as possible." Kuona narrated. "Wow! That is impressive!" Aisha exclaimed. Abasi chuckled. "Well you know how I'm Badilli's great-niece. He took me in after my parents left me to fend for myself as nature permits it because I was still too young to be on my own at that stage. He's the only family I've got" Abasi confessed. "Well we're a team now, doesn't that make use a family?" Shujaa asked. "Yeah" the others agreed. It began to get late so Zazu and Kuona did a quick surveillance of the pridelands and went straight back to pride rock. "No danger to report, your majesty" Zazu stated. "Thank you, Zazu. Kuona, go tell Aisha that she can go to bed" Kiara said, softly. Kuona bowed before flying into the lair. "Everyone, you may get some rest" Kuona announced. "Thank goodness, I'm exhausted" Fanya stated as they all headed to bed. When everyone was fast asleep, Haki snuck out of Pride rock to meet Ujianga at Broken rock. "Ujianga, come out! I'm here to talk" Haki called out. "Hello, Prince Haki" Ujianga greeted. "Ujianga, because you are a new friend, you may call me 'Enzi' in private" Haki suggested. "Ah, yes. Enzi, of course. So have you considered my offer?" Ujianga asked. "Yes, for now I will be your relationships partner between our two families. I will tell my parents that I want to try and strengthen the relationship between the pridelands and the outlands but our friendship will remain secret, understand?" Haki stated. "Understood, Prince Enzi. I'm not just here to talk about proposals; remember how I said I would help you about your role problem? I could give you some tips if you agree to meet me at the same time each night?" Ujianga offered. "Alright, it's a deal Ujianga" Haki replied as they shook on it. Mwoga had been watching from the sidelines and flew off to tell Kion the news. As Haki went back home, a golden slink whose parent was old friends with Nyeusi, Ushari, Shupavu and her group watched the young prince return home. This slink was called Kimya. The following day Aisha called the other members of the guard to the lair for a briefing. "Everyone, before we continue sharing our backstories with each other and getting to one another; we need to do a morning patrol of the pridelands ok?" Aisha announced. "Roger that, boss" Kuona replied. "We're with you all the way, Aisha" Fanya added. "Ok then, let's go" Aisha stated as they went off on their first morning patrol. They went through the pridelands, recusing different animals in need to a song about chaos until they stopped at the main watering hole (Seen in the Lion King) that was dried up where the elephants were stuck in. "Um, Ma Tembo; how did this happen?" Aisha asked. "We were chased by a lone crocodile until we fell in the watering hole with no water" Ma Tembo replied. "It doesn't look too deep from here" Kuona observed. "Shujaa, go to the left side of the watering hole. Abasi, you'll be on the right. Now, you both have to gently help the elephants out by guiding them steadily out of it" Aisha stated. "Ma Tembo, just follow me and you'll be out in no time" Shujaa reassured her. "If you say so" Ma Tembo remarked as she followed Shujaa's direction to slowly climb out of the watering hole. "Elephants on my side, you have to slowly climb out towards me" Abasi ordered in a stern but calm voice. One by one, the elephants climbed out of both sides of the watering hole and taken to a safe area. "Thank you, lion guard" A deepish voice remarked. Aisha turned around. It was Mtoto who was now a young adult beside his mother in the herd. "I'm so happy to see the new lion guard in action!" he squealed in excitement. "Thanks, mate." Aisha smiled. "We shall let you and Mtoto find the next watering hole but try not to run into another one ok?" Kuona advised. "We shall keep that tip to heart, keenest of sight" Ma Tembo replied, gratefully. "Oh! Ma Tembo, who was this crocodile that attacked you?" Aisha asked. "The crocodile was Mfano" Ma Tembo stated. "Don't worry, we'll look out for him" Aisha promised. So the elephants went off to find the next watering hole with some baboons following their trail, while the Lion guard started to head back to the lair. "Do you still want to know my story?" Shujaa asked. The others nodded. "Well I grew up in the oasis known as 'Hakuna Matata' with Timon's former colony, his ma whose actual name is Maria, Fred and uncle Max in the jungle that Timon, Pumbaa and Simba once lived in. I was born a few months before Prince Haki, so I'm the youngest of our group. My parents used to help dig the tunnels before the whole colony moved so in the jungle, they made their own jobs: give everyone a schedule for when to relax, look for 'grubs' and stare at the stars in luxury. When they were off-duty, they would tell me stories about Timon being brave in the danger of hyenas -whether the part where he caved a tunnel and sent them down it to hear Scar say that it was their fault is debatable due to the duo's slightly bad memory. The point is I wanted to prove to everyone that anyone can be as brave as Timon and find adventure and not just be male either. Maria and my parents supported my choice but Uncle Max was sceptical at first until my parents told me that I was Timon's biological niece!" Shujaa confessed. "You're Timon's niece? So that means Bunga's sort of like a cousin to you in some sense?" Kuona guessed. "In a way. I just see the old guard as treasured heroes of the past" Shujaa replied. Soon they arrived at Pride rock once more. "Anything happen while we were away, Zazu?" Aisha asked. "No, I was just watching your brothers on their way to Rafiki's tree to check on your mother. The boys are in the den, your mother will be home in a few days in case you're wondering, princess" Zazu reported. "Thank you, Zazu" Aisha smiled. Zazu bowed to her before leaving her company to join Kovu, Simba and Nala inside. Vitani was out with the lionesses and Shani hunting to get the pride's lunch. "Guys, I'll meet you later at the lair. I want to check in on the rest of my family first" Aisha requested. "Understood, we'll see you later" Fanya replied as they headed off to the lair. When she got inside the den, Makini was introducing Kovu, Simba and Nala to Zahra and explaining that she was still in training under Rafiki. "Um, Dad? I managed to convince the jackals to let me be a representative for our pride to start mending our relationship with them" Haki revealed. "That does sound like a good idea just be mindful of Reirei and Dogo but if you're able to somehow reform one of them…..it might just help the cause you wish to make" Kovu advised. "Ok, Dad" Haki replied. "Um Dad, are you all ok?" Aisha asked. "Yes, we're fine, Aisha" Simba replied before Kovu could speak. "Dad, I had a nightmare last night about Scar being summoned in a volcano and he looked right at me. As if he KNEW I was there" Aisha's voice shook with fear. "Come here" Kovu said, gently as Aisha went towards Kovu and he gave her a much-needed hug. "It's ok. It was a dream, my dear. Once your mother is back from her research trip with Rafiki, we'll have a better discussion about this to help your dreams get better ok?" Kovu reassured her. "Thanks, dad" Aisha sniffed. "Aisha, whenever I have nightmares, I try to console my Father or mother for advice. So when you next have a bad dream, try to picture your friends and see if that makes it better" Simba suggested. "Thanks, Granddad" Aisha smiled. Simba gave her his innocent but cute smile as she turned around and headed outside. She went towards the peak of Pride Rock to look at the stars as evening slowly came and the stars began to appear in the sky. "I wonder…..if Sarabi is up there in the stars as well" Aisha mused to herself. As if to answer her question, clouds converged to form a figure that looked similar to her mother: The lioness was tall and heavily built with strong shoulders and a rectangular body, a long and round face that was broader than those of the other lionesses with ear rims and white eyes. It was Cloud Sarabi! "Hello, young one. Is everything ok?" She asked. "Well I thought so, Granddad just tried to cheer me up about the nightmare I had this morning but….I'm afraid of having another nightmare if I picture my friends. What if it's all symbolic for something coming in the future?!" Aisha exclaimed. "Calm down, Aisha. Breathe…" Aisha slowed her breathing to try and calm down again. "Ok, try visiting your friends or you could give Zuri and Tiifu some appreciation before bed?" Sarabi suggested. "That's a great idea" a voice from behind replied. Aisha turned and looked shocked. "Granddad? You saw?" She questioned. "Of course, My dad did this once and your uncle could somehow summon him upon request every time" Simba explained. "Good luck, Aisha" Sarabi stated as she vanished. "Where is Zuri and Tiifu?" Aisha asked. "They're eating dinner in the den" Simba replied. "But…" Aisha began. "The food den" Simba added. "So in the lair?" Aisha suggested. Simba nodded. "Thanks, Granddad" Aisha replied as she headed to the lair. "Ah, Aisha. You returned like you promised" Fanya said with relief. Zuri and Tiifu looked up from eating their food. "Hello, Aisha. I heard your mother is coming back tomorrow" Zuri smiled. "Yes, um Zuri…What do you do in the pride?" Aisha asked. "Well, um while Tiifu was Kiara's moral support in certain meetings; All we do now is help Nala, Vitani, Kisai, Uaminifu and the other lionesses with hunting for the whole pride" Zuri explained. "I see, is there any food left for me?" Aisha asked. "Sure, help yourself" Tiifu replied as she gestured to the antelope that was still fresh. "So, what do you think we'll get to do tomorrow?" Kuona asked. "Maybe we'll get to fight jackals again?" Shujaa suggested. "Actually, I think you should do some training" Zuri pointed out. "Oh, yeah. The old Lion Guard Members are meant to come and mentor us" Abasi recalled. Meanwhile… Haki continued to meet with Ujianga in secret each night. "Say, Ujianga. Have you ever been to Five Stones?" Haki asked. "No, where is it?" Ujianga asked, curiously. "It's near the outskirts of the pridelands border of Flat ridge rock" Haki explained. He paused. "I know you're a lot older than me but would you like to play a game when I next visit?" Haki suggested. Ujianga hesitated. I'm doing this for the sake of my clan and so we can have enough food to eat for the future. Hopefully, Kion will appear soon or I might get too friendly with this kid she thought. "Of course, Enzi. That would be great" Ujianga replied. XXX Kimbya travelled to the sleeping cave in the outlands where Mfano's float dwelled. The crocodiles were currently asleep due to the Dry Season heat. "Mfano, the lion guard are now aware that you attacked the elephants. What the plan?" she asked. Mfano was a long, sleek reptile with large, sharp teeth and patterns emerging from under his tail with dark eyes. His eyes opened suddenly. "You woke me up, now I have to endure this heat with the rest of you" Mfano said in a low growl as to not wake up the other crocodiles. "Gather Vitu and any rouge lions you can find that's not from the outlands, Pridelands or Backlands; We're going to force a cub to repeat history before dry season" Mafno ordered. To be continued… The nightmare is a recreation of the Scar scene from 'Rise of Scar', that was intentional. Yes, I'll get around to explaining Aibu's history once Kiara is back in the picture as she has found the answers she sought out with Rafiki's help. The old guard are going to show up again with advice next. I just remembered that Simba has gone up to the very top of Pride rock which is called the Summit. It's technically dry Season in my story, but I wanted to introduce the crocodile villain before he goes into hibernation you see… Udugu is going to occur for the three cubs eventually, just have to figure out what to do for that 'Journey' first. Here's the word glossary- Notes: Kimya-silent Nyeusi- black or dark Shupavu-Tough Fujo-Chaos Vitu-Venom Mfano-Egotistic *Note: Mfano is Kiburi the crocodile with a different name to avoid confusion with Kiburi the hyena Udugu- Kinship Yes, Kion is alive in this, he's just in the background because he has to appear much later (Sorry, guys). Well then, I fixed the age problem with Makini so she's taken over Rafiki's role but he's helping her get used to it while her cousin still trains. You must be wondering 'But Grace, I thought Rafiki has to die in order for Makini to take his place'. To that I say, not necessarily no. BUT, Rafiki will not be around forever…. (I'll let you figure out what I mean by that) Anyway, don't be afraid to suggest ideas ok? If any other new characters appear in the show, I'll try to allude to them in this ok? See you next time! Category:Fanfiction Category:Gracekim12 Category:The Dark Roar Returns